Eternia - The Flame of Hope
by Hayate No Shinigami
Summary: Reincarnated into an infamous Mage. The entire story begins with a single fateful encounter and ends with an inevitable separation. "But, that doesn't mean that I will stop searching for you, Hindel!" Self-insert; OC.


**A/N:** I think I should probably mention that this is my very first self-insert fan fiction story revolving the Fairy Tail category. Read it first before judging the entire story.

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail is not mine to claim since they belong to Hiro Mashima-sensei. I do not own Odin Sphere either.

**Full Summary:** _'Faith and trust is something you need to earn by yourself, and not to give them out idly.'_ Having no memories of her previously sudden death, Hayate found herself transported in a world where magic is the fundamental of life. Along the way, the search for her long-lost foster father continues as she encounters a bubbly blonde, a temperamental rosy-pink haired boy, and his flying blue cat (?) Oh, boy! This is not going to end well, is it? Self-insert; OC.

* * *

**Prologue: Meeting the All-Knowing Dragon, Hindel! **

* * *

_Trudging along the path that has been intended for me, yearning for the end that will never come; I continue to call your name despite my inability to hear it. My voice, can it reach your heart in time, as I proceed to drown into this meaningless sea of suffering? _

_**_Kakeru Tomoyo_ **_

* * *

.

.

The sensation of the cool wind breeze brushing against my bare skin is the one that urges me awake from my never-ending slumber.

Therefore, in my current state of being drowsy and semi-conscious, I comply with little to no complaint - albeit accompanied with a silent and incoherent murmur of gibberish words along the way.

Taking note at the soreness of my limbs as I move them accordingly in a quick check-up, I begrudgingly adjust my eyes with the offending light. Blinking a few times to ease the blurriness away, I finally manage to see the surprising view of the vast, blue sky above.

Furrowing my eyebrows in mild confusion, my right hand instinctively move to touch the ground beneath me, the grasses and earth graze against the skin of my palm.

I crane my neck towards my left, only to find trees after trees that made up a forest there whilst the sound of the river flowing on its course from my right reaches my ears.

Wanting to figure out more of my current whereabouts, I proceed to prop myself up into a sitting position on the grassy ground. However, the sudden blood rushes into my head cause a momentary dizzy spell to hit me out-of-nowhere and I couldn't help but to bury my face into my hands. All the while, groaning in annoyance at the abrupt headache.

After the slight pain has subsided, I didn't continue with my plan on exploring the vicinity; the thought of the headache returning tenfold irk me to the core.

Instead, I take a deep breath in calming myself down before letting the rational side of my mind to process my every thought. For instance, what was the last thing I remember before I came to this place? I fervently try to rack my brain in search for the answer, though, only blurry memories filled the majority of my mind. Not to mention, the pounding migraine from before seems to prevent me from remembering the rest of it.

One thing for sure though, I was _dead_.

Due to a certain unknown event that I couldn't recall whatsoever, I have ceased to exist. However, before everything that happened at the time, I was merely a typical young woman with an indifferent personality and an independence trait.

Living alone in a rundown apartment complex, I support myself financially by working as a regular chef in a family restaurant somewhere at Shinjuku, Japan.

My background was something I rather not talk about, let alone making it as a conversation starter considering the entire thing mostly consists of a tragic childhood of mine; I was orphaned since a young age of 5 years old after all.

Suddenly, my thought is immediately cut off when something that resembles a jolt of high-voltage electricity course through me as I try to straighten my back. My eyes widen in pain as I grit my teeth to prevent the agonizing scream from escaping my lips.

I didn't even realize when I had fall back on top of the grassy ground yet again, unconsciously curling myself up into a ball – trembling. I hug myself tightly in retaliation of the sudden invisible torture whilst whimpering in pain along the way.

I close my eyes in a futile attempt to ignore the pain that resembles the crackling of electricity running through me, slowly but surely, my consciousness fade to black.

.

.

I open my eyes for the second time that day; groggily remembering the previous pain that has been inflicted onto me by an invisible force, though it seems to disappear into thin air now – much to my relief.

After all, having a migraine is one thing, but, having an unknown cause of pain to make you suffer an unbearable agony is another matter altogether.

I let out a breather that I didn't realize I was holding before gazing my eyes upon the beautiful sky above me once more; contemplating my current situation. The news of me being dead didn't exactly bother me that much. It is the cycle of life – something that I have come to terms from such an early age. No use to make a hassle out of it anyway. Nevertheless, the lingering sadness remains within me. _'__Just goes to show that I am actually human, huh'_, I silently muse to myself.

Unconsciously folding my hands behind my head as a make-shift pillow, I proceed to enjoy the scenery before me.

As my eyes come across the slight hint of the dark-grey clouds gathering at the sky itself, I couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow in mock-question; the cool wind breeze that moves in a gentle motion earlier suddenly grow stronger and forceful. _'__It would seem that a storm is approaching,'_ I thought with a frown marring my face. The conclusion of this unsettling weather is not in my favor at all.

Not to mention, with no shelter in the vicinity, I will practically be soaked to the bones or worse off, getting strike by a stray lightning if I am not being careful enough.

As I am too deep in thought with what to do next, the continuous splashing sound on the surface of the river water at my right manage to catch my attention. After a while of contemplating, I decided to push myself into a standing position before moving towards the direction of the river.

Stopping near the edge, I couldn't help but gap in surprise at the sight of a purple-green colored fish jumping out from the water and right back into it once more. My eyes widen in a calculative shock as I try to make sense on the fish outward appearance.

"There shouldn't be any fish alive with that kind of coloring if it weren't being exposed by a nuclear reactor or something along those lines. What the hell?" I mumble out-loud.

For the next 5 minutes, I merely marvel at the uniquely familiar yet weird creature. _Familiar_ because it's actually resembles a flying fish. _Weird_ because for the previous years I was working as a chef, I've never encounter this type of fish before.

_'I wonder if the fish actually taste good despite its unappealing appearance,'_ I randomly thought. However, the loud booming sound of thunder that reverberates throughout the entire area abruptly brings me out of my reverie.

All the while, a sudden gush of wind blowing at my way, forces me to take a step backwards as my white sundress with yellow flower patterns flutter violently against the strong breeze.

After the entire ordeal come to a halt, I proceed to tug onto the front fabric of my clothes as a concentrated expression making its way on my face.

_'I… don't think I have ever worn a sundress before. As a matter of fact, not after the day they've died,'_ I wonder to myself in mild shock.

Kneeling near the edge of the river yet again and carefully keeping away the dirt from staining my only outfit, I stare curiously at my hands (occasionally turning it back and front) whilst taking a mental note of their, somewhat, smaller size.

"Not exactly how I remembered it to be", I continue to lean forward in order to see my reflection on the surface of the water, "I wonder… **Holy, shit!**"

.

.

Truthfully, I am not one to _swear_ in an idle manner.

…Nah, that's not true either. I tend to curse a lot when I am getting anxious, angry, or even overly-playful when I was still alive.

That is why my co-workers and even the manager often reprimand me due to the excessive use of my potty mouth. Though, they knew that even I knew when not to overstep my boundaries in that matter.

However, in regards of the current situation I am inadvertently stuck into, I think I can throw every last bit of said boundaries (including my sane mind) out of the window in one fell swoop.

Well, it's not an everyday occurrence to find yourself in an unknown territory after your supposed death, only to see yourself being unceremoniously reverted back into your 5 years old physical form without your prior knowledge.

Not to mention that despite possessing the similar age; my physical appearance is practically in contrast of what my former child-self look like. As in, if I were more humanoid in my previous life, then in this unknown place, I have inadvertently turned into what many people (Otaku) would preferably called as an anime character.

I possess a rather short height and petite stature with a fair skin tone, forest-green eyes, and a purple-colored hair that is cut short to reach a few inches above my shoulder. Two purple-colored, triangle shape mark can be seen under each of my eyes, respectively.

My outfit is consists of a white sundress with yellow flower patterns and a pair of shorts underneath; nothing more, nothing less.

Also, after a quick scan, I notice that the previous scars, burn marks, and numerous callouses that has once adorned my very hands due to my 8 years of experience in the kitchen as a Chef seems to disappear completely, leaving nothing behind aside from your typical normal, smooth skin.

"Talk about a fucked up moment, I'll say." I mumble under my breath as I proceed to move forward while glancing around the area for any shelter.

It has been almost half an hour since I last curse to the heavens above; talking to myself like a complete schizophrenic; pacing back and forth while trying to grasp the logical side of this situation of mine; and calming myself down from having another heart attack due to my high blood pressure.

I really hate it when I am force to deal with a complicated issue. Let alone, an illogical one with no rational explanation at hand.

It gives me another bout of headache that I rather **not** deal with at the moment.

Nevertheless, after managing to regain my bearings, I finally came to a decision of halting my thought process regarding my childlike appearance and focus more towards finding the nearest civilization.

If I can find any before I get utterly lost that is.

Not to mention that I can sense a thunderstorm brewing closer to my location from the scent of the strong wind breeze in the air. And considering that I am in no way good with direction _whatsoever_, especially if I were to enter the forested area, I decided to follow the path along the riverside with a sliver of hope in finding human contact.

If I am lucky, then coming across with something that is edible enough to eat and being able to hunt with this current body of mine is the next best thing I can get.

How can I actually do the latter part? You ask. Let just say that I have enough experience in scavenging food during my orphaned days; I tend to overdo it by practicing my survival skills that has been handed down to me by my late grandfather.

It was a bittersweet time back then, really.

The abrupt downpour doesn't exactly register into my mind either as I continue to walk forward in a dazed motion. That is until I halt in mid-step of my short journey before lazily glancing upwards and finally noticing my soak form.

Heaving a sigh of annoyance, I ignore the rain altogether before following the riverside once more whilst preventing the droplets of water from entering my ears.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Walk, trip, and fall – walk, trip, and fall – walk, trip, and fall.

It would seem that due to my small and petite form, along with the strong and forceful wind, I have become prone to tripping on thin air before falling ungracefully onto the muddy grassy ground. In quite a few times, if I may add.

After the umpteenth time of having my face being introduced to the ever-so-lovely earth, I straighten myself up while brushing away the remaining mud stain and grime on me.

I am rather grateful for the rainwater in helping out with it along the process, though a bit peeve on having my only clothes getting dirtied considering the color of my dress.

After a long while of walking without an appropriate amount of rest, I finally decided to stop in my track before letting out a tired sigh.

I didn't attempt to follow my urge in flopping down onto the grassy ground and instead proceed to brush away the excessive raindrops falling onto my bare skin while squeezing the rest of them from my already wet attire.

Not that it would do me any good anyway considering that the unsettling weather condition seems to have gotten worse than before. Later on, I visibly flinch and practically jump out of my skin when the loudest rumbling of thunder yet reverberates throughout the area.

Glancing around the vicinity, I continue to groan in (pathetic) annoyance as a frustrated sigh escape my lips. This is due to the fact that the continuous downpour has completely blocked my vision as I couldn't clearly see my current surroundings. Let alone the path right in front of me.

Anyway, if I didn't plan out my steps accordingly, then there is a high chance that I could end up drowning in the river, in which I doesn't– by any means necessary – know how to swim.

_'I wonder if I can continue standing still here without having the possibility of getting strike by a stray lightning,'_ I momentarily ponder at the random thoughts before a deadpanned expression make its way on my face. _'__Yeah, I don't really think that's a very good idea.'_

Another bolt of lightning strike across the sky accompanies by the loud rumbling sound of thunder; I instinctively lift my head upwards towards the direction of the noise. However, I immediately become frozen shock in my standing spot when I incidentally make out a large shape looming over my petite form.

Gulping down the bile rising from my throat, I exhale out a shaky breath as my heart starts pounding rapidly and rather loudly at that, from within the confines of my chest. Despite having a calm outwards façade at the moment, I couldn't help but to clench the front fabric of my chest in a defensive notion.

The silence that hang in the air seems almost feel suffocating to me as I didn't let the creature out of my sight, even though the sound of the current downpour is much more deafening than the latter.

Well, who in their right mind can be calm and collected after seeing a humongous mythical creature standing before them anyway? Let alone a western version of a beast most people known as a _freaking_ **dragon**!

"Oh, mother of all muffins."

.

.

I am currently a bit befuddled, for the lack of better words, and slightly unnerved.

For some reason or another, I find myself standing in front of a cave entrance, hidden behind a huge waterfall near the river.

Not to mention, the one that has lead me to this place is none other than the Dragon itself. It didn't voice out any form of order or spoken any words, merely signaling me to follow him with a subtle gesture in which I comply with a hint of hesitation.

The sound of the lightning strike behind me abruptly brings me out of my reverie, and yet again, I almost jump out of my skin because of that.

Calming myself down with the standard breathing exercise, I proceed to warily step inside the cave and is slightly awe at the spacious area which has a bit similarities to a rocky terrain, I silently noted. Regardless, I continue in keeping my guard up as the creature is also within the vicinity – I have read in a book once regarding the Dragons' kin being a territorial creature and whatnot.

My silent footsteps seem to resounds throughout the entire place as I instinctively move towards the campfire in the middle of the cave. Kneeling in front of it, I continue to lift up both my hands in order to seek warmth from it due to the cold temperature outside earlier.

Occasionally rubbing my hands together and blowing some air onto it, I can literally sense the Dragon's gaze upon my small form as it quietly resting a few feet away at my right. Though, from my attitude alone, one may presume that I am ignoring the creature in a single glance, but in truth, I am rather wary and careful around it.

Nevertheless, there seem to be a vague voice at the back of my head which states that the Dragon is not actually as bad as it first appears to be.

Well, I don't really know if that was my conscience speaking or my sanity has finally snapped and sprouted nonsense. But I do know that I wouldn't idly judge a person or a creature by their outward appearance alone.

If the going gets tough, then there's always a back-up plan in my mind – ready to be of use. Besides, I am one to improvise when the situation calls for it. For now, I just need to wait.

After all, provocation can only lead to disastrous conclusion. If not apply in the right situation that is.

.

.

It was weird.

The silence that has descended upon us for the past half an hour didn't actually feel tense or heavy – for that matter. It was somewhat… bearable.

I didn't want to stare at the creature beside me for far too long, as to avoid in offending it by accident, I have decided to play with the flame with a stick that I incidentally found on the ground; occasionally glancing at the Dragon, just to make sure that it didn't do anything funny behind my back.

"**You are not from this world, are you?"** It inquires.

The loud voice that creates tremor within the cave itself surprises me and I immediately stop poking the burning firewood.

From the tone of its voice, though, I can predict that _it_ is actually a _male_.

Abruptly standing up before turning around and almost having a sudden whiplash on my face, I proceed to stare in shock at the creature. Now come to think of it, I don't exactly remember ever seeing his humongous form this clearly before – must've been the lighting from the campfire.

He is a gigantic Dragon whose bodily majority is covered with yellow-orange scales. The lower portion of his body is dark-purple in color. His back has numerous dark-blue spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of his tail. He possesses a triangular head; a pair of large, sharped eyes with black sclera and yellow slits; and two sharp horns protruding backwards at the upper back of his head.

Glancing towards his face before moving downwards, I can spot his _very_ pointy canine teeth and his claws – long, sharp, black nails. And to my surprise, his large bony wings that resemble a bat's but with rippled tips in which they seem to be attached onto his front hind legs.

_'Well, that certainly won't help him fly properly if the need ever arises,'_ I curiously ponder.

A deep, reverberating chuckle cut me off from my wandering thoughts and I continue to look up towards the Dragon as he watch me with amusement clearly twinkling in his eyes.

"**You are certainly an interesting human I have ever met. However, my previous question remains to be unanswered." **

I open my mouth to reply, though shutting it close momentarily after, as to arrange my words in a careful notion. Looking up towards him once more, I finally answer, "It would seem that I am. And, you know of this, how?"

"**I know of many things in this world, young one. However, there are times when the knowledge itself exceeded beyond of this realm and my expectation."** He explains sagely.

I didn't exactly feel offended when he called me '_young'_ considering of my current position – stuck in a child form.

"**Your reaction is something that amuses me especially due to our first meeting. I wonder what the reason behind that might be."** Lowering his face on top of his hands on the ground, he glances towards me, patiently waiting for a reply.

I blink at him a few times before a deadpanned look appear on my face, "No, not really. I may seem calm and compose at the outside. As of this moment, inwardly, I am mostly terrified by your future action that may involve in eating me alive."

Awkward silence reign inside the cavern until the Dragon let out a roar of laughter that creates something akin to an earthquake in the vicinity of the area; making me almost topple onto the ground in a comical way whilst flailing my arms around wildly, unconsciously reaching for support.

After a moment or two, his heartily laughter subsided and being replaced by an amuse grin instead. He continues to watch me brush the dust off from my clothes as I proceed to take a sit on the nearby rock with a huff.

"**What is your name, child?" **

Letting out a relief sigh, I answer in a nonchalant yet respective voice at the sudden question, "Tomoyo… My name is Kakeru Tomoyo."

"**Hmm~ **_**Tomoyo**_** possess the meaning of **_**companion**_** in your native tongue, isn't it."** My eyes slightly widen at his words, **"It truly suits you, young one. My name is Hindel. I am known throughout this land as the All-Knowing Dragon. And also, I don't think you need to worry, my dear child. I will not eat you – as a whole that is."**

"…that doesn't ease my worries at all, Hindel-san." I nervously state at the chuckling mythical creature; slightly understanding that he merely speaks of the latter part as a joke.

"**You do not have to use any suffix in this world, Tomoyo. The people around here preferably call each other without it."** I nod my head of his gentle reminder.

As the silence return, I proceed to stare at the ground while the gear of my thoughts begins whirling into life.

From our previous conversation, I can safely presume that he is, in fact, very wise and sage beyond years. It is nothing to be surprise of considering that knowing about the creature; their kin has the capability in outliving a mere human such as me. Also, it would seem that he possess an uncanny ability in knowing things that others don't.

'_Omniscient, perhaps…'_ I casually guess.

Lifting my head to stare at the dancing, orange flame before me, another thought enter my mind as I unconsciously furrow by eyebrows together in concentration.

I knew that I was dead before. And apparently, it was not a dream or a hallucination either. If the indication of having the sensation of your head being cracked open and your soul being harshly ripped out from your body was not anything to go by, then I don't know what is.

Afterwards, finding myself in an unknown location and being reverted back into my 5 years old physical form (anime version) without my prior knowledge – one may think I am _definitely_ going crazy when stating out these facts alone.

Groaning in frustration before burying my face into my awaiting palms, I can very well conclude that either the deities above are getting too bored for their own good or I was sent here for a very specific reason. Denial is such a close friend of mine, so I am most recline to think of the latter option with a rationalize mind.

No pun intended.

"**You are wise despite your young age." **

The baritone voice of the male Dragon break me out from my stupor, as his words slowly register into my brain.

Instead of replying in a straightforward manner, I merely form a sad smile on my face before continuing to poke the campfire in an absent-minded manner with my back still facing him.

"Being wise… is not exactly a character that creates one's personality. Having to live alone for such a long amount of time, it forces you to depend only at yourself. People that surrounds you, they will slowly fade away before disappearing altogether. When that happens, you can do nothing but to learn, to understand, and… to accept of what is inevitable."

Another silence continues to dawn upon us. Only the crackle sound of the campfire I am currently disturbing that can be heard, echoing throughout the cavern inner space. The background sound of the downpour outside doesn't appear to stop anytime soon.

"**I give you my sincere condolences, Kakeru Tomoyo." **

I let the stick I am holding to hover a few inches from the flame itself. This may be the umpteenth time that his words manage to surprise me.

I know that sympathetic feeling and empathetic consideration was something that I tend to ignore, yet his sincerity manage to break something within me – the thick wall that I have conjured up to refrain anyone from understanding _me_.

"…**to endure a tragic past on your own. You are rather strong at heart."** I close my eyes and attempt to hold a lone tear from escaping. **"It almost reminds me of an old friend of mine. Wagner was his name. Brash in action he might be, yet patient in his own way."**

I lightly chuckle at his comment; knowing that the Dragon is trying to lighten the atmosphere, especially my saddening emotion. Though, I must say, his method is working nicely.

"He sounded like a ferociously loyal friend to me."

"**Yes. He certainly was. Despite having to face his imminent death, he remained to be a rather temperamental and strong-willed Dragon. Fighting for what was true within his heart, Wagner knew the real value of friendship that he held."**

I turn to stare at the Dragon in wonder. The sight of him in a nostalgic mood whilst laughing happily at the reminiscent urges me to bring out a genuine smile of my own.

.

.

* * *

.

.

It has been about three and a half hour since I entered the cavern to find shelter, following after the Dragon that is known as Hindel. I am currently sitting on top of a nearby rock while facing the mythical creature in question. It would seem that the two of us are in a friendly term of sort with one another at the moment.

"Hindel…"

"**Yes. What is it Kakeru?" **

"I hope you won't mind me asking this. But, by any chance, do you possess the ability to look into a person's past?"

Hindel lazily stares at me before continuing to lean his chin on top of his crossed front hind legs on the ground.

"**If I am not mistaken, previously in our conversation, I have mentioned of my knowledge regarding this realm and probably, far beyond my expectation as well."** I slightly blush in embarrassment after noticing that I have forgotten about that, **"The past, the present, the future; those are the timeline I was allowed to foresee. An omniscient, if you must. But, I think you have already known about that fact, don't you?" **

I sheepishly laugh at that and nervously scratching the back of my head as he grins in amusement at my flustered self.

"**However, there is another thing that I need to inform you, Kakeru." **

I turn to look at him in confusion before asking him, "Eh? What is it?"

The reaction on his face seems to turn slightly grim and I couldn't help but to retain my calm and composure demeanor. Black sclera with yellow slits meet forest-green eyes.

"**My situation is currently similar to yours. I was once existed in a different world that goes by the name **_**Odin Sphere**_**."** I stare at him blankly as he continues, **"In that very world, I had met my inevitable death. However, for some reasons that I couldn't fathom, I found myself to be reincarnated in this realm."**

After a while of contemplation towards Hindel brief explanation, I proceed to let out an exasperated sigh before pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Well, this is… something expected, and unexpected at the same time."

"**I couldn't agree more…" **

Stretching my back for a bit until a pop sound can be heard from it, I straighten myself up and moving towards the direction of the campfire ahead.

"You know," I begin while Hindel gaze follow my every movement, "as the two of us had died, despite the difference being the time period and the dimension in a quite literal sense, we pretty much stuck in this so-called realm for the rest of our reincarnated life, huh."

The silence around us overwhelms the sound of the heavy rain outside. That, however, doesn't continue for far too long. Roaring laughter reverberates throughout the entire vicinity as the child and the Dragon finds the situation too ironic to even care.

.

.

"**You should go and get some sleep, Kakeru."** The older Dragon states in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"I'm not sleepy." The occasional bobbing of my head, up and down, doesn't convince him in the slightest.

"**Despite having an older persona within you, the young physical form that you are currently residing must be taken accounted for. You need to sustain enough rest as what any other 5 years old children would usually have." **

I groan at his scolding moment before nodding in agreement at his words. Standing up from my sitting position on the ground, I drowsily begin to look around for a nice spot to sleep.

Unbeknownst to me, Hindel continues to watch in amusement and fond eyes as I move from one place to another; my foot slightly stumbling over the dirt every now and again.

Hearing a loud rustling sound, I turn myself around before gaping at the sight of Hindel moving closer towards the campfire site.

**"Kakeru…"**

"Huh?"

**"Come here. Sleep at my side. With the fire nearby, it will provide you with extra warmth."**

Staring at him, speechless, I glance at his side before turning to stare at the campfire. It has been a while since someone offers me something without any ill-intent behind their words. For a moment there, I was slightly stunned; not knowing what to do.

A yawn escapes my mouth, and a sense of lethargic course through me.

Finally, having enough of thinking too much, I trudge towards Hindel's side before flopping beside him. I unconsciously curl myself before proceed to stare at the campfire before me.

"Hey, Hindel…"

"**Yes, young one." **

"Thanks…" _for being there_, went unsaid. And yet, he seems to understand without needing me to say it out loud.

Because for once in my life, I am truly glad that I am not alone this time around.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** And I am done! No more exams to worry about, no more heart-wrenching drama to watch at school, and more importantly, more _me_-time. I hope everyone enjoy the prologue that I have been writing my ass off for the entire day. Please, read and review if you come to love it afterwards!

Anyway, for anyone information, Hindel is actually a character from the game "Odin Sphere", in which I have decided to dragon-napped in order to make my story a lot more interesting to read. I think there's that for now.

_**Kore o yonde kurete arigato gozaimasu~**  
_


End file.
